


One Last Discussion

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Elenwë is the only one able to make Turgon reconsider his stance on his half-cousins.





	One Last Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Turgon/Elenwë, last moments together on Helcaraxë".

Elenwë is the only one able to make Turgon reconsider his stance on his half-cousins.

“I am merely saying that however much you and I both think they are trouble, your brother loves Maitimo – and you have to admit that Maitimo is the best of his brothers,” Elenwë says. “And your brother was the first to accept our relationship without question, so you owe him the consideration of at least not cursing Maitimo to his face.”

Turgon grumbles beneath his breathe, but does not immediately refuse that way he would if Aredhel asked the same of him. “I suppose next you’ll be asking me to reconsider my thoughts on Atarinkë?”

Elenwë laughs. “No, darling, I think everyone with any sense knows to be doubtful of his plans.” Then she stops. “Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Turgon frowns, and takes a step towards her, where she is carrying a sleeping Idril. Then he feels it.

The ice cracks, and Elenwë shoves Idril towards him. He grabs Idril, but the motion upsets Elenwë’s balance.

She falls into the water, and Turgon tries to grab her – he can see Fingon rushing over out of the corner of his eye, reaching into the ice without hesitation, while Aredhel has reached them and grabbed Idril to keep her from thrashing her way into the ocean as Idril screams for her mother to come back, and he thinks he hears his cousins in the background shouting orders for somebody to get his father, quickly, but all he can focus on is how long Elenwë has been in the ice and how little time it had taken some of the other elves to die after falling in. 

Then the ice closes again and he is separated from her.


End file.
